De Cafe, Internet, y Amor
by Val B
Summary: Dos personas se veran por primera vez despues de estar en contacto por un largo tiempo. Lo unico que podria evitar que este encuentro sea perfecto es el pequeño e insicnificante hecho de que, en efecto, una de estas dos personas es un zombie.


_Sean bienvenidos al primer Sidfiction de la historia de los fanfics!!!_

_Disfruten._

Conversacion de chat al las 18:17 horas.

Elena_22 dice:

Hola Sid! Recuerda, esta noche en el shini-café ;)

NinjaNoMuerto dice:

Ya se que ya te lo he preguntado mas de una vez, pero todavia no me convence, no te importa la superficie de las personas verdad?

Elena_22 dice:

Ah, Sid, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces. No me importa como las personas se vean, lo que me importa son su interior, y tu me caes muy bien, asi que no creo que tu apariencia me haga arrepentirme de salir contigo.

NinjaNoMuerto dice:

Esta bien…

Elena_22 dice:

Muy bien, entonces, seguimos viéndonos esta noche?

NinjaNoMuerto dice:

Ahí estaré.

NinjaNoMuerto se ha desconectado.

Elena_22 se ha desconectado.

Conversacion terminada 18:21 horas.

Sid dio un largo suspiro y se rasco la cabeza mientras apagaba la computadora. Esta era la sexta vez que intentaba conseguir novia por Internet. El principio de este tipo de relación le parecía divertido, solo conversaban por la computadora, pero siempre llegaba un punto en que ellas querían verlo a el en persona y, bueno, allí era donde la relación terminaba, todo el tiempo. El siempre les decía que no conocerse era mejor y que una llamada telefónica seria más económico o incluso decía que tenia que salir del país, pero las tipas nunca recibían el mensaje y seguían insistiendo que era mejor encontrarse en un restaurante, café, etc. Al encontrarse con el, sus citas, supuestamente "no superficiales" siempre gritaban, salían corriendo, e incluso perseguían y trataban de asesinar al pobre de Sid. Pero de alguna manera u otra, el las comprendía, salir de paseo con un zombie no era algo que se veía todos los días. Aun con los catastróficos resultados de sus citas, Sid seguía intentándolo, porque sabia que algún día alguien iba a tener la suficiente paciencia de tener a un zombie como novio, pero ya el estaba empezando a dudar si el Internet era la forma mas adecuada para conseguir una novia. Pero esta noche no era tiempo de cambiar de tactica.

El hombre azul estiro los músculos de sus piernas y se quedo mirando al monitor de la computadora, ya apagado. No debían faltar muchas horas para la hora de la cita así que chequeo su reloj. Eran las 6:23 así que le quedaba más o menos una hora para ir al café para encontrarse con Elena.

El la había conocido por Internet, hablaron por computadora por un tiempo cercano a tres semanas, allí fue cuando el la llamo por teléfono la primera vez. A ella le había parecido que su voz era muy profunda y el pensó que la voz de la mujer era relajada y fluida. A el también le agradaba Elena, era una buena persona, pero temía que la entre relación ellos dos iba a terminar esa misma noche en unas 4 horas, o posiblemente menos.

-Bueno- se dijo Sid a si mismo –después de todo no estoy seguro si es legal que un zombie se case con alguien.- dijo colocando una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla para que pareciera que estuviara pensando muy profundamente, cosa que no hacia.

Después de decir esto volvió a estirar los brazos y se levanto de la silla, ya que había decidido que era hora de empezar a prepararse.

A Sid no le quito mucho tiempo darse una ducha caliente. Al salir de la ducha se seco y empezó a vestirse. Se coloco los primeros pantalones que vio, e hizo el mismo proceso para ponerse la camisa, tomo la primera que vio. No iba a ser nada formal, así que no le importaba nada lo que se iba a poner; ni siquiera si fuera algo formal le importaría mucho. Eso si, el zombie se puso un poco de perfume, agarro uno de sus gorros y se lo puso. Decidió irse caminando al café y así llegaría al sitio de encuentro justo a tiempo.

Durante la caminata Sid, sinceramente, se aburrió. No había nada. Ninguna señal de alguien al que le había llegado la locura, ninguna persona queriendo convertirse en kishin, ni siquiera un mísero ladrón. Nada. Cero. Sid estaba decepcionado de lo pacifica que estaba la ciudad en este momento, de hecho el estaba esperando que alguien a su alrededor hiciera algo malo para que el fuera al ataque, y así la cita se pospondría. Que horrible. La noche en que Sid mas necesitaba que la ciudad estuviera llena de crimen fue la única noche en que de verdad la luna era lo único sospechoso en toda la ciudad. Que fuerte. Podías ver como Sid caminaba cada vez con la cabeza mas abajo, un efecto de la descepcion que sentia hacia la ciudad.

Cuando el café en el que se encontrarían Elena y el apareció al fondo de la calle Sid comenzó a caminar mas rápido y al llegar a la entrada se detuvo, ahí era donde Elena y el quedaron en encontrarse. Se quedo unos 5 minutos parado en ese lugar, la gente entraba y salía del sitio, pero nadie se había parado a saludarlo, eso si, mas de una persona se quedo viendo con horror, o simplemente con curiosidad, al zombie parado enfrente de la puerta del lugar. Cuando Sid atrapaba a la mirada de alguien sobre el les sonreía y quien sea que lo estuviera mirando se escondía la cabeza atrás del menú. Sid de hecho disfrutaba asustar a algunas personas.

De repente vio como una muchacha se detenía enfrente de el. Y ahí fue cuando Sid vio a Elena por primera vez.

La muchacha, en realidad, no pudo haber estado más pálida. Ah, y lo miraba con horror. Sid solo le devolvió una mirada mucho mas serena, en diferencia a la cara de terror de la otra. El silencio incomodo duro un buen rato, hasta que Elena empezó a "decir" algo. La mujer comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca diciendo incoherencias, hasta que por fin dijo algo que Sid pudo entender.

-¿E-e-e-eres S-Sid?-??- dijo la mujer señalando con un dedo tembloroso al hombre azul, era notable como ella se encontraba en shock total.

-Sep- dijo el zombie poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego levanto una de las manos e incómodamente se rasco la cabeza, la gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente ya era visible. La única reacción de Elena fue el hecho de que su mandíbula se desprendió de su cabeza.

-Ah-a-ah- tartamudeo la mujer con una voz muy baja.

-Solía ser muy guapo- dijo el zombie con una voz algo aguda para el y agitando ambas manos exageradamente.

-P-pe-pero- dijo la muchacha.

Sid solo solto un suspiro de decepción.

-Tienes que regresar a tu casa para alimentar a tu gato?- dijo Sid, dandole, a proposito, una escusa a la mujer para que se fuera del lugar.

Elena solo asintio con la cabeza, fuertemente, movio los labios y se escucho su pequeño y misero "Lo Siento" y comenzo a alejarse del lugar con pasos cortos y nerviosos.

-Si quieres corre-le dijo Sid levantando las cejas, la muchacha solo le ondeo una mano a Sid y empezo a caminar mas rapidamente. Cuando se perdio de vista Sid bajo su cabeza con decepción, la nube gris ya empezaba a aparecer sobre su cabeza. La sexta cita que consiguio por el Internet, al igual que las 5 anteriores, tuvo un catastrofico comienzo y final.

-Yo solia ser, tan, tan, tan guapo- se dijo el zombie deprimido mientras negaba con su cabeza. No habia notado que alguien se acercaba a el.

-¿Sid?- dijo una voz femenina cerca del zombie.

-Por que los zombies no pueden tener una vida social como los demas? Después de todo, técnicamente SI somos humanos.- dijo el hombre azul cuando reconocio la voz de su arma y alzo la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

El arma simplemente solto una pequeña risa –Vamos, tomemos un café, aprovechemos que esta es una de las pocas noches pacificas que hemos tenido en bastante tiempo.-

Sid solo volteo su cabeza en direccion a la calle y susurrus un perqueño "Ya me habia dado cuenta"

Nygus tomo una de las manos de Sid- Vamos, después de todo, antes de encontrarme contigo iba a tomarme el café sola- dijo el arma señalando al café con su mano libre.

Sid solo dio un suspiro y de repente se enderezo, sonrio, y le alzo un pulgar a Nygus –Muy bien- dijo el zombie, -¿Sabes Nygus?- le pregunto Sid a su arma –Tu eres lo mas cercano a una buena novia que he tenido en toda mi vida- dijo el no muerto al suspirar mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Nygus mientras entraban al café.

-Sid- dijo la mujer –pienso lo mismo de ti- al decir esto ultimo el arma coloco una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Sid. Y ninguno de los dos se puso nervioso, a ninguno de los dos le parecio que esto era extraño o incomodo, eran mejores amigos, eran compañeros, llevaban años juntos, y al hacer esto ambos siguieron siendo ellos mismos, nada cambio, seguian siendo los Sid y Nygus de siempre, siempre juntos.

Y alli fue cuando Sid le llego a la cabeza el hecho de que en realidad el no necesitaba a ninguna novia.

Con Nygus a su lado era mas que suficiente.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dejen reviews y Chrona sera feliz!


End file.
